


Dilf O'Clock

by Pandaabeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, dilf, idk its really early, isaac stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/Pandaabeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god Isaac no!” Stiles yelled in horror going back and forth from looking at Isaac to the three older men across the room, one of who was HIS FATHER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilf O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> My friend from work and I always call any screen time with these three Dilf Oclock because let's be real they're gorgeous older men.

It was strange what a few years could do to beacon hills. Stiles glanced over at where the ’adults’ also known as His dad, Peter Hale and Chris Argent were all crouched over a map. The rest of the pack minus Isaac who had gone to grab food were discussing the merits of trying to reason with a Dragon. Their information was seriously skewed because even in the supernatural world most didn’t believe Dragons were even a thing. Stiles would still be oblivious to them if one hadn’t recently taken the new bank vault hostage.

Over the years lots of things changed. Stiles became the McCall/Hale Pack Emissary, he and Derek had been dating for a while, Isaac and Allison broke up, Scott and Allison got back together, Isaac and Lydia were like in a weird pseudo relationship. Basically average drama.

“Wooo, It must be Dilf O’clock.” Silence. The younger members of the group turned to Isaac. Then three things happened at once.

“Oh my god Isaac no!” Stiles yelled in horror going back and forth from looking at Isaac to the three older men across the room, one of who was HIS FATHER.

Alison, stood stock still the only movement her right eye and trigger finger twitching.

And Derek smacking Isaac on the back of the head hard enough that the younger male was sent flying to the floor. The three traumatized victims of Isaac’s comment swung to look at the three men who were all staring back smirking. There was only one that would have heard the exact comment and of course he shared it with the others.

Stiles shuddered, maybe he would ask Deaton if brain bleach exists.


End file.
